Too Many Chances, So Little Time
by daniellaanddaphne
Summary: The prequel/sequel to Bittersweet Second Chance.  A story that goes back to the PezBerry relationship and looks into the blossoming FaBerry love.


**This is a sort of prequel and sequel of my other story, Bittersweet Second Chance. It's a prequel because it brings us back to the details of the PezBerry relationship and a sequel because it relates that to the FaBerry blossoming love affair. I really intend for this not to have too much angst like my other stories, especially BSC.**

**The idea just popped up in my head so I am not really sure yet where this will go. I am really hoping you guys could help me through it. Lol suggestions are precious!**

**The first chapter shows you how this story will run. **

**Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

xxx

She knew she was late yet again. She just hoped that her girlfriend would once again understand the demands of her chosen career. The long hours spent honing her craft were time away from her love. And it was not easy separating her professional life from her personal, you could not just press a button and switch to another setting. The stress of it all, she was not unaware, affected their lives and she wished she could do something about it.

But for now, she concentrated on running as fast as she could in her 4 inch heels towards their meeting place. She decided to get off the cab and run the rest of the way since it was one of those days when traffic in this city's a bitch. Several pedestrians gave her the evil eyes as she pushed through the crowded sidewalk. The layer of sweat covering her face and body was ignored by her; anyway, her girl loved it when she's panting and sweating (however gross it may be for some).

Alas, she saw her. She had known her almost all her life but her beauty still amazed her. Her simplicity exuded elegance. Her confidence seeped through the hard exterior. She amazed her.

"Hey," she greeted the girl who captured her heart in the most unusual circumstance.

Said girl was currently busy texting on her phone and looked surprised when she heard her voice. A beaming smile that could light up the whole city flashed and the tiredness washed away from the greeter. "Hey back." The girl did not waste time and moved towards her, seemingly as excited and joyous as she was at the moment.

She wrapped up the girl in her arms and buried her nose in the smooth waves of her hair. Inhaling her scent, she wondered what stress she was thinking about earlier. This girl was the only one that mattered. "I'm sorry I'm late. Again," she apologized with the sincerest voice she could muster.

The girl pulled away from their embrace only to look her straight in the eye while cupping her face. "Shush… How many times do I have to tell you that I understand your job? Why should I even try to get mad at you when the moment I see you I can't help but to be just thankful you're here," the sentence was emphasized with a peck on the lips.

Ah… this right here was the sole reason why she wanted to be the best that she could be. She would never be deserving of this wonderful, wonderful person. They were sharing the same air by the way they chose to invade each other's personal space. With eyes still closed, she asked, "Who are you texting?"

A simple question seemed to burst their bubble. "Oh! I anticipated you'll be running late," the girl ducked her head, ashamed she brought up the topic. But her chin was immediately lifted by a finger for her eyes to meet the other girl's. Eyes communicated that nobody was offended. She smiled a toothy-smile that the girl had always appreciated. "Going back. I texted Quinn if she's available to kindly reserve a table for us."

"Babe, don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"I know. I know. But I have booked this new restaurant a month ago. I told you how it's so hard to book a table there. And I gave Quinn an offer she could not refuse," she rambled away.

"Just because she's your best friend doesn't mean you get to exploit her, Rach," Santana wasn't really mad but they swore to one another that they call each other out when Rachel was being her obnoxious self and Santana her bitchy self. In fact, right now, Santana's feeling was leaning more on jealousy. She could not help it. Quinn was like a third player in their life. And though sometimes she's grateful for it, the latina could not help but to feel resentment towards her friend. But she knew it would be selfish of her to feel that way so she never voiced it out to her girlfriend. "What was this offer by the way?" When she did not get an answer immediately, Santana knew it could not be good. "Rachel…"

"_ItoldherI' __'_," Rachel hoped that the rush of words would confuse the latina and for her to just drop the topic. But luck was not on her on her side today.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't go, Rach. I told you that I'll be busy this whole weekend because of this new project. It is so important that there's no way for me to refuse it without the firm firing me," Santana was confused why her girlfriend would schedule a trip on dates the latter knew fully well she could not afford to go. Unless… "Rachel, does this trip also involve me or is it just between you and her?" the taller brunette could not help the firmness of her voice.

For her part, Rachel was full blown hit with guilt. She was known for her impulsive acts and this one was a prime example. Her extreme craving to try that new restaurant overpowered any reason. But now, she realized how insensitive her offer was. While she and Quinn would go frolicking in the beach and under the sun, Santana would be totally engrossed and swamped with work. "I… I… I wasn't thinking, babe. I really, really apologized. I just want to try this restaurant so badly. And I know Quinn can never resist the beach. But now I realized how selfish I had been. I'll go text her and tell her we'll just go when you're available so you can come with us. Meanwhile, this weekend I'll be home waiting for you with a hot dinner and foot massage. I promise," Rachel was openly crying now as she hugged Santana tightly around the waist. With face buried in the latina's chest, the diva softly pleaded, "Please forgive me for being a grade A asshole again. Please."

She knew she had every right to be mad. Rachel was being insensitive again. Quinn would again have the company of her girlfriend while she was working her ass off. But she had always been weak when it came to the site of her girlfriend crying. It broke her heart and, goddammit, she knew she had no power to resist those soft brown pleading eyes. "Hey… hush now. Don't cry, Rach. You know how much I hate it when you cry. There's nothing to forgive. In fact, it'll be selfish of me to demand that you waste your time seating at home when I can't even be there. Hey... it's me who's the inconsiderate asshole here. Of course, you can go the beach with her this weekend and I'll be the one waiting for you with a hot plate and lots of sexytimes," damn, this girl was truly going to be the death of one Santana Lopez. But she did not mind it one bit, especially when her unselfish act was rewarded with the most passionate kiss in the middle of a busy sidewalk in New York City.

xxx

She knew she was late yet again. She just hoped that her girlfriend would once again understand the demands of her chosen career. The long hours spent honing her craft were time away from her love. And it was worse because they were still starting to build this relationship that caused so much hurt to get, not only to them but most importantly to that one person. She did need this for Quinn to factor in for deciding she was indeed not worth all the stress and hassles she put the latter through.

With that thought, Rachel willed her feet to move faster. Her blonde girlfriend of 3 months had been talking about this jazz band she discovered a month ago. Quinn had then persistently albeit subtly giving her hints how much she wanted to watch the band with the diva. But her schedule of rehearsal for the new musical she was picked to lead was keeping her from spending as much time with the patient blonde.

And now, just when they saw an opportunity to finally squeeze into her tight her schedule this date consisting of seeing a band in this cozy little bar in Chelsea. When she informed Quinn yesterday that her director had already told the cast that tonight's rehearsal was going to be end earlier due to a promotional events he and the producers of the show were scheduled to attend, the blonde did not even bother to contain her excitement and show the same to Rachel that made her content and sated the rest of the day. She was cursing under her breath now for once again letting down her too perfect lover. And why won't Quinn be disappointed at her tonight, she was four hours late for crying out loud! To make matters worse, her cellphone died on her right after she informed Quinn that the promotional event was cancelled and the rehearsal was back to a late night ending.

Rachel contemplated on going straight home, knowing fully well that the show had ended hours ago. But something at the back of her mind was nagging her to check the venue first.

When she arrived at the bar, it was clear that it was near closing time. But the sign said it was still open so she went inside, even when hope of finding Quinn was dim. Inside, only a few lights were on and the stage was unlit. Rachel walked towards the bar only for the bartender to point to the stage once their eyes met. Baffled, she turned towards the stage and exactly a second after, a spotlight was focused on her exquisite girlfriend standing right there.

Before the diva could react at all, Quinn spoke on the mic, "I was subtly coxing you to watch this band for weeks now. And I won't let a few hours delay to ruin this evening. You are the only one that matters to me. When I first saw this band, the only thing that kept me from enjoying their music was the fact that you're not there with me. This was the song they played that made my resolved on doing the best that I can to make you hear them. I've waited more than ten years to tell you how I feel through a song. Singing was your thing and I'll be damned if I let a chance pass for me to dedicate one to you. So, Rachel Berry, love of my life… this song goes to you."

Rachel did not notice the tears cascading from her eyes until a waiter offered her a box of tissue. Quinn was perfect as it is; she need not wait for hours on end just to dedicate a song to her. She should not have been so thankful for being given time by her girlfriend. She was the definition of perfection and Rachel still felt undeserving of her.

Quinn's favorite band was playing Something by the Beatles. Rachel was cherishing every line of the song because this was the blonde's song to her. Can too much love really kill a person? Because at the moment, the brunette wasn't so sure her heart could contain all the love that was being offered to her by her wonderful girlfriend.

She was so into the performance that she did not notice the blonde stood behind her. When the song ended, Rachel was surprised to see a pale hand touched hers. Then Quinn was right in front of her, on bended knee. A lump immediately formed in her throat while piercing hazels eyes bore into her soul. "Quinn?"

"Rachel, these past 3 months had been the greatest for me because finally I get to share my days with you completely. But being my selfish self, it is still not enough for me. I want to share myself with you every minute of every day. I want to share my mornings with you before we experience what life has in store for us for the day. I want to share my nights with you and exchange stories of what we went through because I don't think I'll ever be sick of knowing everything about you. I want to hear what you wish for the coming day. I could enumerate everything I want to share with you but it will only boils down to one simple thing. For me, I need and I want to share a life with you. So, Rachel Berry will you move in with me?"

Of course, through the whole speech Rachel, being Rachel, was expecting something more than moving in with the girl. But how could she be disappointed when all of what Quinn said were the thoughts running through her head every morning when she would wake up without Quinn's arms around her and every night when she would let herself be content on holding tightly to the blonde's pillow, inhaling the scent she left there. How could she say no when even her usual coffee tasted bitter every time she had breakfast without her girlfriend? No, she would not dwell on her selfish expectations. She would let herself love and be love the only way Quinn knew how.

xxx


End file.
